


Sleeping Together

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get tired after a day of touring, and they all end up crashing on Joe's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impracticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=impracticalgirl).



Joe loves touring with the guys. It was a hassle to coordinate, but it was always worth it in the end. It was those pesky middle parts that they all dreaded. It was the lack of space, breathing room, and time to eat that often made tensions run high. They opt out of the tour bus this go around and instead splurge on some nice hotel rooms with a big bed and fluffy pillows waiting for them at the end of every rehearsal and show. It’s all Joe can think about.

“Guys, if I don’t take a nap, I’m gonna die. Right here. Just boom. Gone.”

Murr, Sal, and Q turn to look at him and put their tablets and phones down.

“Dude, go for it. I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last either,” Sal says.

“Okay, then I’m for reals out of here.”

“I think we’ve got this, Joey. We’ll call you if we need anything.”

Joe barely hears Murr’s remarks as he races down the hall to his room. God, it’d be so good to just be horizontal at this point that sleeping was just going to be a really sweet bonus. As soon as he keys into his room, his clothes fly off. Lavender shirt and jeans go in opposite directions, followed by shoes and socks. He decides to take a few moments to devour some candy bars from the snack bar when he hears a knock at his door.

“Oh hey, man,” Joe says, casually munching on his Snickers.

Murr’s brows furrow.

“I thought you said you were going to sleep?”

“So you’d rather interrupt my sleep than catch me while I was still awake?”

“No, no, that’s—sorry, that’s not what I—”

“What’s up, Murray?”

Joe walks in and gestures for Murr to follow him.

“I totally forgot to ask you about your August schedule, and I didn’t want to overbook you.”

Joe is quiet for a moment. He gives himself a moment to really look at his friend. His bowtie was askew. His dress shirt was wrinkled. He had circles under his eyes, further emphasizing his usual ferrety appearance. His mouth was set in a sad little frown that made Joe feel bad for the guy.

“Tell me you’re not exhausted,” Joe finally says, climbing onto the bed.

Murr doesn’t even have the energy to pretend to argue.

“My back’s killing me actually.”

Joe pulls the blanket up to his waist and pats the space next to him in invitation.

“Come on,” Joe says.

“Are you being serious? Is this a joke?”

“Join me. Don’t join me. It’s your call, bro.”

Joe lets his head rest on the pillow, and he gives a full-body shiver. God, the sheets were like ice packs on all his sore, tired muscles and joints. His eyes flutter shut, and his eyelashes fan out across his cheeks. Murr hesitates for a moment before reaching for his bowtie and methodically stripping himself down, suddenly glad that he wore underwear today. He lifts up the blanket and slides in next to Joe.

“Goodnight, ferret,” Joe sleepily murmurs.

Murr is about to protest when an arm reaches up and wraps around his waist, pulling Murr back towards him until they were spooning.

“Joe, what—”

“Shhh…”

~*~*~*~*~

“So where the hell did Murray go?” Sal asks.

Q looks at his watch.

“He’s been gone, what, like, twenty minutes?” Q asks.

“At least.”

“You don’t think Gatto strangled him or something, do you?”

Sal laughs and checks his phone. He favorites a few tweets from fans and puts his phone down.

“Should one of us maybe go check, or…?” Q asks after a moment.

“I’ll go. Murray’s probably just being a little bitch or something. I’ll go straighten it out. Come find me if I’m not back in five.”

~*~*~*~*~

Sal arrives at Joe’s door and pulls out the extra keycard Joe had given to him. He’s pretty sure Murr is the only one who didn’t a bonus card to the other rooms. The idea would probably make the guy’s head spin if he ever found out.

Sal knocks as he punches in the card.

“Joey? It’s Sal. Brian and I were just wondering what—oh.”

“Keep it down, huh? He just conked out.”

Sal steps the rest of the way into the room and takes in the scene before him. It _looked_ like Joe and Murr were spooning, but Sal was sure that that was only because he was so tired that he had begun seeing things.

“ _Why?_ ” Sal demands.

His exasperation is clear. Murr shifts in sleep and ends up grinding back against Joe, who doesn’t seem to mind. He strokes Murray’s hip and murmurs something that seems to soothe him.

“Sally, take a page out of our book, and go the fuck to sleep.”

“You mean right here.”

“Right here, pal.”

~*~*~*~*~

In another room, Q checks his watch once more and sees that seven minutes have passed with nary a message from Sal or Murr. He sighs. He was too tired to be out chasing after his two friends. They were forty years old, for god’s sake. How did they have the energy to disappear and go on wild goose chases? Wearily, he stands. He’s glad Joe gave him an extra card.

“Joe?” he calls through the door. He knocks. “Joe, is Sal in there?”

When he gets no response, he tentatively swipes in and opens the door.

“I can honestly say that of all the things I was expecting to see when I came in here, this was not one of them.”

“Shut the door,” Sal whines. “You’re letting the hall light in.”

Joe gives a sleepy giggle.

“So we’re gonna sleep together, huh?” Q asks.

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” Joe jokes.

“Just get in here, and shut up. We can dissect this later,” Sal says.

“Well, this is nice and all, but I can’t fall asleep unless I jerk off, so that kind of puts a damper on nap time here.”

“Q, nobody fuckin’ cares if you jerk off. We’re already asleep,” Joe says, eyes still closed.

Murr snores, almost as if to prove Joe’s point.

“And you don’t care either?” he asks Sal.

Q kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt while Sal thinks it over. He’s doing that lip biting thing that tells Q he’s gonna say yes even if he’s still waffling.

“I mean, I _care_ , but I know that’s not gonna stop you.”

Q snorts and grins wryly before sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands reach for the button his pants, and he hesitates before shaking his head and deciding to just do it before he changes his mind.

“Well, let’s fuckin’ do this then.”

Sal scoots backwards into Murr to give Q a little more room since he was the biggest in a bed that was made for two people max. Q settles onto his back once he was down to his tee shirt and shorts too.

“Look, just—if you’re gonna do that, don’t fuckin’ get it all over me. I’ll scream bloody murder, and honestly, no one here wants that, alright?” Sal says.

“Alright, man, relax. I’m not an animal.”

“Right, it’s perfectly normal to jerk off next to your three sleeping friends,” Joe quips.

Q laughs and reaches his hand into his shorts.

“Fuck you,” he eloquently retorts.

“I’ll pass.”

The last thing Sal remembers is laughing at Joe’s comment and turning his body towards Murr to avoid seeing Q’s o-face. They knew a lot about each other, but there was some things that he preferred to keep a mystery. That and he really wanted to avoid any spatter. He falls asleep hoping Q will at least wash his hands before touching the blanket and pillows they were sharing…

~*~*~*~*~

Murr wakes up first. He feels a solid warm body on either side of him and wonders for a moment if that one supermodel dream of his had finally become a reality. When Sal snores, that illusion is shattered.

_Wait, Sal?_

Murr sits up, and the arm wrapped around his waist flop heavily into his lap. Joe. Murr rubs his eyes and looks at the bed. Sal was to his immediate left with Brian on the other side of him. Sal’s head was cushioned on Q’s outstretched arm. When had they come in? And how? Joe was the only one with a key…

“You’re thinking too hard too early, Murr,” Joe husks.

Murr turns to him and is met by sleepy blue eyes that reflect the golden light that infused the room.

“When…?”

Joe’s arm tightens around his waist, pulling him back down. Murr is still too sleep-stricken to disobey, and he settles back down onto his pillow.

“Worry about it later, baby,” Joe murmurs before softly kissing the corner of his mouth.

Murr shivers, and Joe goes back to spooning up behind him. It only takes a few more moments for Joe’s breath to even out again.

Murr follows suit.


End file.
